moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Leilla Fernfeather
General Leilla Fernfeather (''née ''Stormwing) is the fullblooded Kaldorei General of the Sentinel military unit '''Song of Nightfall. '''Originally a simple archer within the low ranks of the Sentinel Army, Fernfeather took up Druidism following the Third War. With her druidic potential tapped into, she quickly rose through the ranks to eventually find herself as a General. General Fernfeather is currently stationed in Stormwind City, following the Burning of Teldrassil. Physical Appearance Physical Features: Leilla Fernfeather is a typical looking Kaldorei with no offputting features. Likely, her most noticeable feature would be her hair. It reached far past her knees, perhaps even trailing across the floor if worn loose. The color of her hair was peculiar, the roots a pearlescent white that would fade into azure and then deep blues, almost black at the tips. She is an athletic woman, her figure is rather lithe to meet the demands of her job. Her body is a pear shape, carrying most of her weight in the lower portion of her form. She stands shorter than average, falling just short of six and a half feet tall. Her pale pink skin was littered with scars, the most prominent of which is a series of six slashes across her back. Other smaller, but noticeable scars would include; thin scratches around her eyes, round puncture scars on one side of her abdomen and the opposite leg, and a scar under her lung from being stabbed. Her druidic amber eyes were adorned with leaf tattoos, sweeping up and around her cheeks. On her left wrist, the mark of Cenarius was permanently imprinted upon her skin. At the center of her back in deep red ink, a rose--its petals fanned out across her skin and scars. At its center, a single sigil meaning "law". Branching out from the rose, deep green vines would wrap around Lily's torso, shoulders, chest, and neck. A single "vine" would creep up along her jaw. The druidess would carry a warm, welcoming air around her. It would not be uncommon that she was accompanied by small and large animals alike. Her lips would always be upturned in a soft smile. Clothing Style: Casual Leilla's style of dress is rather prudish and conservative. She is most comfortable in long skirts and dresses that reach the floor, with sleeves long enough to cover her tattoos. Frequently, she will be seen sporting high-necked tops. She and her daughter will make flower crowns together and the pair will wear them for special occasions. Battle-garb As a druid-sentinel hybird, Leilla wore a combination of chainmail, heavy leather and mail pieces. In battle, she wore a helm adorned with antlers to protect her face and head. Personality Leilla is a naturally kind and caring woman, always willing to lend a hand without being asked or asking for anything in return. Despite her young age, she would often be described as maternal by her friends and peers. Although usually quite welcoming, Leilla is fiercely loyal to those who gain her trust and will go to great lengths to defend an ally or friend. She has no difficulty speaking up for herself and others. Her stubbornness is her ally and her enemy. She will fight for what she believes in until her death, but her stubbornness may sometime cloud her judgement. As a Strategist It is Leilla's job, in war, to look at the bigger picture. She is quick to evaluate battles, calculating the risks and advantages. Leilla will not ride blindly onto the battlefield, instead opting to carefully plan her attack. In battles, she is almost always found on the front lines fighting side by side with her unit. As a Kaldorei, she has been training for hundreds of years in the ways of War and is quite well versed in battle strategy. She will often recon her own information. History (Work in Progress!) Childhood Born in Moonglade, as Leilla Stormwing, the first few years of Leilla's life were quite peaceful. She was well cared for, raised in a small village outside of Nighthaven. She and her father were quite close. He was a druid of the Talon and due to his lengthy shape shifts, even in his natural state he had a pair of large pale grey wings. Falarion would carry Lily up to the tops of trees, where they would sit and watch the moon rise. Death of her Father Her young world was shattered when her father, Falarion Fernfeather, was murdered by an unknown assailant. Justice has never been found for the druid. He was buried under the hazelnut tree outside of their home. Shortly after her father's death, her eyes would start to change color from silver, to a soft amber. Abandonment by her Mother Following the death of Falarion, Leilla's mother would be stricken with grief and become a depressed, paranoid woman. With the shift in Leilla's eyes, her mother would force her to wear a blindfold for fear that the other villagers would see this as her daughter becoming the next Azshara--which was baseless and made no sense. Eventually, Meridia would go nearly mad and convinced herself that her mate's murderer was intent on killing her too. She would stage her own death and abandon Leilla, disappearing into the forests. Leilla was left in the care of Ithya Ravenheart, a relative of her mother. Ithya had two children, twins by the name of Merithian and Zoeni who Leilla grew quite close to. Some time after Leilla went to live with the Ravenhearts, Ithya's mate would leave Ithya for another woman. This would cause Ithya to sink into a deep, alcohol infused depression. She would constantly emotionally abuse and even torture the children in her care, blaming them for her mate's infidelity. Meeting her Sister Amaretta Lunarblade would learn of her father's death years after it happened, and in her anger went to seek out Meridia Stormwing, her father's mate, for answers. Instead of finding Meridia, she found Leilla and the Ravenheart children, bruised and beaten. Amaretta, a proud sentinel, would take the children away from Ithya, threatening that if the woman attempted to stop her, she would be not live to see them again. For a few months Amaretta would do her best to care for the children herself, but she was unable to provide for the children by herself. Rhett made the decision to take the children to her father's old war friend, Kavia Silentsong. Queen's Fall Kavia Silentsong, captain of the Kaldorei smuggling ship Queen's Fall, would readily take the child of Falarion Fernfeather into his ranks with the stipulation that they would help care for the ship. Leilla and the Ravenheart twins would quickly take to their new conditions, the children were treated much better by the ship's captain and crew. Tragedy would strike a couple years after the children settled on the ship. Zoeni, one of the Ravenheart twins, was knocked off the ship during a massive storm. Her body was never found. Joining the Sentinels Third War Transition to Druidism The Moonblade Trials Promotion to Lieutenant Birth of the Nightfall Return of Meridia A Child is Born Warlords of Draenor Rescue of Valeeryan Legion Promotion to General Shadows of Ashenvale Burning of Teldrassil Siege of Tirisfal Relationships Family Tyralae Moonwisp Tyralae (born February 15th, year 28) is the young daughter of Leilla Fernfeather, having been given the last name of her father. Leilla gave birth to her alone in Moonglade. She lives with her mother and is a happy but quiet child. She has light purple skin, large silver eyes and short curly azure hair. She has difficulty speaking to handsome men. Tyralae adores Sillena Nightwisp, Elder Priestess of Crescent Glaive and is obsessed with teaching Sillena how to draw with crayons. Tyralae's best friend was a Terrorguard bound Illidari by the name of Shathranyr, who was killed in battle. With his dying breath he made Nare Bloodwhisper, the Illidari Commander of Song of Nightfall, promise to protect Tyralae no matter what the cause. Meridia Stormwing Lady Meridia Stormwing served as a Commander of Song of Nightfall. She and Leilla had a strained, but on mend relationship. She was a powerful Arcanist and a Priestess of Elune, having served as Commander for both the Night Priests and Night Casters of the Nightfall. She died during the Burning of Teldrassil, along with Nare Bloodwhisper. They stayed behind in order to ensure that as many civilians would be evacuated as possible. Lady Stormwing inevitably used too much magic in teleporting civilians and died as a result. Nare remained with her to the end. Amaretta Lunarblade Amaretta Lunarblade currently serves as a Commander of Song of Nightfall. She is the older half-sister of Leilla, the pair sharing a father but having different mothers. She and Leilla have a close relationship since their time in the Moonblade, but Rhett was not aware of Leilla's existent prior to the death of their father. Amaretta is fiercely protective and commonly serves as Leilla's bodyguard. Romantic Valeeryan Moonwisp Valeeryan Moonwisp was one of the students that Leilla trained during her time in the Moonblade, originally he was to be trained by Thellandria Cinderpelt, but following her withdrawl from the unit Leilla took him on as her thero'shan. They did not like eachother when they first met, Leilla believing Valeeryan to be an ass and playboy, while Valeeryan believed Leilla to be too meek, hiding behind her superiors at any given opportunity. Leilla struck up the idea for the pair to fake a relationship as a sort of joke on their former teachers, Galondel and Thellandria due to the unlikelihood of their pairing. Their teachers were indeed shocked. However, after months of keeping up the charade, Valeeryan's feelings grew to be genuine for Leilla and they began to court. Eventually, the pair were mated and Leilla followed Valeeryan from the Moonblade to help him to activate Song of Nightfall. With her as his Commander, the pair were a dynamic duo that was seen as an unstoppable force. Valeeryan would have a short affair with an unknown woman and wish to leave the relationship, feeling that he had dishonored Leilla. Unexpectedly, Leilla would fall pregnant and the two's relationship would grow strained for a time before mending. When Leilla was about 7 months pregnant, Valeeryan would be tasked with searching for a malignant force that had been plaguing unit for several months. He set out on his mission, promising Leilla that he would return before she gave birth to their daughter. He asked that if it was a girl, they name her Tyralae. He would not return in time. Leilla promised their newborn that she would find Valeeryan and bring him home. It would be nearly a year before Leilla managed to track down her mate. She would find him in Stormwind City, bar-tending at the Blue Recluse. He had been cursed and had forgotten his life--even believing that he was a human named Ryan. Along with the rest of the Nightfall, Ryan and Leilla would track down the dark force that had cursed Valeeryan and eliminate it. When the curse was broken, Valeeryan's memory was restored. Valeeryan would meet his daughter, and for a number of months, life would return to normal and they lived as a happy little family. That was until once more, Valeeryan would be assigned a mission that he would not return from. He is currently missing in action, and is more than likely dead as it has been nearly three years since anyone has last seen him. Leilla has since taken up the mantle of General of Song of Nightfall. Arendreath Azureglade Leilla and Arendreath had a brief relationship during Legion--he was a student of hers and he managed to woo her despite her swearing that she would never mate again following the disappearance of Valeeryan. He has a close relationship with her daughter Tyralae and even after the end of their relationship, he remains in Tyralae's life as a father figure. Leilla had an affair with Jeryth Darkgrove, resulting in the end of their relationship. Although they tried to remain romantic following Jeryth's death, it was too hard for Aren to see Leilla the same way. Jeryth Darkgrove Jeryth Darkgrove was an Illidari Lieutenant within Song of Nightfall. He and Lily had a brief but passionate affair towards the end of Legion. During a mission to Darkshore, Song of Nightfall along with several allies were teleported to the center of Argus by a Sargerite Portal Master. They were trapped, with no way out. Jeryth used a demonic keystone, fused with his soul to teleport them back to Azeroth, sacrificing himself to keep the unit safe. His soul was consumed by the keystone, rendering it impossible for him to ever return. Leilla personally guarded his body until it was burned and buried. Naralex Sarvais Naralex is a Foreman for Modan Company. Following MoCo's 2018 gala, Naralex has been tasked with planning an expedition for Leilla and her friends to go on. Following Modan Co's expedition to Teldrassil, they struck up a friendship which would tumble into romance. Familial Bonds Galondel Fleetsong Galondel was Leilla's shan'do in the Moonblade. During her training, they grew quite close and she viewed him as a father. He in turn, would refer to her as his daughter. After the completion of her training and Galondel's departure from the Moonblade to form the Nordrassil Accord, she took over his role as Lieutenant for the Moonblade. Following his murder, Leilla was devastated. Just prior to his death, he and Leilla had a great argument that she never was able to apologize for. To this day, she regrets her final interaction with him. Thellandria Cinderpelt Thellandria and Leilla met as students within the Moonblade and immediately bonded. When Galondel departed from the Moonblade, Thellandria followed. Thellandria and Galondel would later mate and expect their first child together. Before the birth of their daughter, Galondel was killed. Thellandria would recluse herself until giving birth and then asked Leilla to take care of the child before setting out to avenge her fallen love's death. She succeeded, but would eventually succumb to wounds sustained in the process of exacting her revenge. Business Relationships Sillena Nightwisp Sillena and Leilla have been allies for many years, since the formation of Song of Nightfall. They knew eachother prior, although not particularly well as Leilla was much lower ranking than Sillena. Berenal Grayblade During Shadows of Ashenvale, Leilla's Alliance co-Commander was Brigadier-General Berenal Grayblade of the Blades of Greymane. She does not trust him, but does believe that he is a formidable tactician and valuable ally in the fight against the War against the Horde. Leilla quite likes his wife, the Duchess Aleyina Nathair. Weapons Ysera'serrar (Blade of Green) Ysera'serrar was crafted during Leilla's trials with the Moonblade. It reflects not only her ability to shapeshift, but is a representation of her as a person. It's ability to shift is her adaptibility in life, and how the events of her past have changed her. Each form also represents a different flaw in her personality. In its natural state, a druidic staff, Ysera'serrar was not what would be expected of a druidess. Its base is what one would expect--a fine oaken core, leather encasing a small section of the bough for Leilla to hold onto, leaves dripping off of it in waves--with one additional attribute that would draw it from the norm. It was topped with a long, curved green blade that looked all too dangerous. Runes adorned the blade, etched carefully many moons ago. A bronze key would be attached by a thick red string. At will, Leilla can change the shape of Ysera'serrar. Any weapon that she found proficiency in, she would be able to shift her staff into. Most commonly, she will use either a bow or a singular long sword. Additional weapon forms include; sickle and chain, two longswords, sword and shield, and spear. Fernfeather Dagger Always strapped to her thigh, Leilla would carry her father's dagger with her everywhere. It was a short, silver elven blade with a leather wrapped hilt. Where a crossbar would usually be, there was a simple round emblem of a fern. Druid Forms Panther Owlhawk Orca Small Feline Deer Gallery Lily and Tyralae.png LeillabyZee.png Lily Doodle.png LilyGreenDress.png DemonHunterLilyClear.png Day2-Corruption.png Lily by kateppi-da1gw22.jpg Lily.png Commission5_copy.png Derpqueenlilybyfeatherhowlart.png BirdsofPrey.png = Category:Characters Category:Druids Category:Night Elf Category:Druid of the Wild Category:Sentinels